Pass It On
by Byakurai
Summary: Sakura was caught passing a note to Ino in class and was punished to read what she wrote aloud... Unfortunately, what she wrote was her true feelings towards Sasuke... How will Sasuke respond? SASUxSAKU. Highschool AU. One-shot.R


**DISCLAIMER**: **I Don't own Naruto but I own the plot of this story...**

* * *

**Pass It On**

* * *

With her head slightly rested on her right hand, her elbow on top of her desk and her mind stuck in the clouds, Haruno Sakura was too bored to even listen to her teacher, Gai.

She was too bored that her eyes felt too heavy and every word that enters her ear comes out from the other. It was truly a tedious English Class.

Being the most respected student when it comes to English because of her high grades in the subject, Sakura can't help but be bored at the class because almost every year starting when she first learned how to read, the English class' curriculum has always been the same. She couldn't help but think that she memorized everything about the subject and because of too much boredom; she can't help but boast to her self that she might even be better than their current teacher, Maito Gai.

The class was too odd because of the silent atmosphere.

Every student has their own technique so that they won't be caught sleeping in class and given an embarrassing punishment which Gai usually gives to the students caught.

But luckily, only some were caught because Gai was too ignorant that he even falls for the classic Sleeping-Behind-An-Erect-Book technique.

As her teacher, Gai discusses the right pronunciation of different ninja terms like chakra, jutsu and such, Sakura daydreams of her beloved Uchiha Sasuke who is just seated on the first row.

Sakura tilted; she stared at Sasuke and can't help but wonder why Sasuke was too focused on the lesson that he even takes down some notes.

But admiring her beloved still wasn't much of a help to keep her awake. She felt like every force of gravity was pulling her eyelids down to sleep.

When Sakura's eyes was about to close, she was a bit surprised when a piece of folded paper was thrown by Kiba right on top of her table.

Sakura nodded to Kiba, who was right behind her, as a sign of gratitude thinking that Kiba helped her to stay awake.

But when he opened the paper, it was actually from Ino who was behind Kiba.

* * *

_SAKURA!_

_Don't you dare daydream about my Sasuke, you forehead-girl!_

_GRAHH! Don't you ever wonder if Sasuke even has some slight feelings for you?_

_Well, in case you're wondering about that, I'll tell you the answer now…_

_The answer is no!_

_Haha! You big nerdy forehead-girl! Haha!_

_I guess you're also too weak that you can't even tell Sasuke about your true feeling for him even through a simple love letter. Haha!_

_Lastly, I'll get my Sasuke no matter what! Haha!_

_FROM YOUR__** BELOVED**__ FRIEND,_

_INO_

* * *

With her fist crumpling the note and her face showing a big grin of anger, she whispered to her self, "OH! Thank you so much, my BELOVED friend. You've really woken me up."

Sakura, who was annoyed, wrote a note to Ino which read.

* * *

_Oh! Thank you, my __**BELOVED **__friend,_

_You've woken me up and you've even told me a way to express my true feelings to Sasuke._

_Don't you worry, later when class is dismissed, I'll give him a love letter __**PERSONALLY**_

_I'll show you, my friend!_

* * *

When Ino read the note, she quickly replied to Sakura with another note which read.

* * *

_WOW! That's a brave thing thing to do, my friend._

_But, before you give it later to Sasuke, I want to read it now, during this English class, so that I'll know that you are going to give Sasuke a real love letter and not some other worthless letter._

_I want to read it right now! Or are you too much of a forehead that you can't even tell him what you really feel…_

_I'll be expecting your letter now… haha!_

* * *

Sakura, angered by Ino's note, immediately wrote a love letter addressed to Sasuke.

As she was writing the letter, she made sure that she looked like she is taking down notes from Gai's lecture to prevent any punishments.

When Sakura was done, she turned her back to Kiba and when she was about to give Kiba the letter to be passed to Ino, Sakura gave Ino a Gaze of Death implying to Ino that she was really serious.

When Sakura was about to give Kiba the letter, Ino suddenly raised her hand and shouted to Gai, "Gai-sensei! Sakura is passing a note!"

Gai then pointed his index finger to Sakura and shouted with a smile on his face, "MS. HARUNO! I hope you know the punishment for passing notes to your classmates."

Sakura then bashfully answered Gai, "I'll…read what I wrote aloud in… front of the whole class."

Gai then said, "Get going little lady. We shouldn't waste any of our youth by doing nonsense things like this one."

As Sakura slowly stood up, she angrily gazed at Ino who was gaze also at her with one of her eyebrows up and with a smile on her face.

When Sakura was in front of the class, Gai seated on his chair and focused on Sakura and even her classmates who were drowsy a while ago was focused at her.

Then, Sakura let out a big sigh and started reading aloud her note.

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_There is something that I have always wanted to tell you…_

_I have always felt this even when we first started school until now…_

_I have always admired your mysterious looks, your fiery red orbs, your never-smiling lips and even your raven-spiked hair._

_Even a while ago during English class, I admire how you are too focused on what you are doing._

_Honestly, I admire everything about you that what I'm feeling towards you isn't just a "Crush" anymore._

_I know it's too awkward to tell you this but…_

_I really love you, Uchiha Sasuke…_

_From:_

_Sakura Haruno_

* * *

As Sakura was going back to her seat, she was too depressed because she became the laughing stock of the class and she could even hear her classmates murmuring negative things about her like "She's so humiliating! She's so stupid!" except for her teacher, Gai who was saying, "My Flame of Youth Love is becoming stronger and stronger by the second!"

When Sakura seated on her chair, she tilted and looked at Sasuke…

But her depression became worse when she saw Sasuke looked like he was annoyed because Sakura kind of humiliated him.

Gai continued on his lecture as Sasuke writes something on his notebook.

Sakura was too depressed that she bows down and can't even raise her chin up thinking that her love life was finished; Sasuke hated her now and even became the laughing stock of the class.

When Sakura was about to burst out with tears, she was surprised when Gai shouted, "Mr. Uchiha! To think that you would still pass a note after Ms. Haruno was humiliated because of that! Well, anyway, you know the punishment."

When Sasuke was slowly standing up, Sakura wiped her teary eyes and focused on what Sasuke was about to say.

Sasuke let out a big sigh and started reading his note aloud.

* * *

_Sakura,_

_This is actually a reply to your note a while ago…_

_I have things to tell you too…_

_First of all, I felt your true feelings for me ever since we were young…_

_I knew that you've loved me before…_

_But to tell you the truth, I have also admired your tomboyish attitude…_

_Your Sakura-pinked hair..._

_Your emerald orbs…_

_Honestly, I admired everything about you…_

_You were totally different from all the girls I've met…_

_And maybe, that is the reason why…_

_The reason why I love you…_

_Maybe, loving you and doing this are the greatest mistakes I ever made…_

_But, these are the greatest mistakes that I would never regret…_

_To tell you the truth, I purposely let myself get caught by Gai-sensei…_

_It's because I saw your courage when you dared to act stupid just because you wanted to confess your love…_

_But please,_

As Sasuke was about to read his last statement, Sakura burst out with tears of joy..

_Let me act stupid too just to confess my love.. _

* * *

-The End- Owari-

* * *

Another One-shot from Byakurai! I guess this is my 7th Fanfic as Byakurai... I just keep getting inspired everyday... hehe!

Once again, Reviews and Constructive Criticisms are welcomed and appreciated!

Thanks everyone!

Also, if you think that some of the characters were OOC, I'm very sorry for that XP


End file.
